


Valentines Get Kisses

by DeadandDevine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, just dyin over here, wanted something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/pseuds/DeadandDevine





	Valentines Get Kisses

It wasn't a fact, it should be but it wasn't. Luke considered it a fact. Fact of the matter is 'Valentines should get kisses' like obviously. So when Luke doesn't get a kiss from Ashton he should be arrested or something. Besides who wouldn't want to kiss him? He's adorable. 

Luke sits across from Ashton a small pout on his features. Why wasn't he getting any kisses? Like sure they started dating what a week ago but who cares it's Valentine's Day damn it. Ashton took no note of his boyfriends pouting as he watched Love Potion No. 9. He let out a small huff flicking his hair which did him no good in it's quiffed state. Ashton let out a giggle still watching the dumb movie.

Maybe if he could get the potion Ashton would kiss him. Like he doesn't have to be Hercules to get a kiss around here does he? Besides why would he be Hercules? Hecules doesn't have Ashton, but he would probabaly give Hercules a kiss. 

He shrunk down hugging his knees to his chest. If he couldn't get kissed why not cuddles? Valentines got cuddles. Mikey was probably cuddling Calum right now, he probably was getting kisses too. Getting up from his chair he left the room deciding to take a shower. After showering he drew a heart in the fog frowning. Drawing a pair of lips in it too he nodded drying hus hair humming All Time Low under his breath. Changing into his pajamas he stopped realizing Ashton still hadn't said anything or tried to give him kisses. 

Sighing he laid down flicking off the light and going to sleep. Well almost. Ashton looked noting the absence of his favorite blonde. Frowning he walked upstairs after shutting of the telivison and flicking off the light switches. Walking upstairs he smiled at all the Valentine's decorations plastered to the walls. 

Poking his head into their bedroom he saw said blonde curled up under the covers. Shuffling over he peeled off his shirt and shorts laying behind him. He went to wrap his arms around the blonde and saw him shuffle away. A small frown crossed his features as he tried again and Luke plastered himself to the wall.

"Luke baby what's wrong?" He asked voice gentle.

Luke mumbled something incoherent making Ashton scoot closer asking him again.

"Valentines are supposed to get kisses" he heard the blonde mumble. 

Blinking he looked over at the blonde confusion sparking in his eyes. He pulled Luke closer to him laying him on his back looking down at him. He was peeking out from under the blanket but Ashton could tell he was pouting.

"Can I give my Valentine a kiss then?"

Luke nodded still not moving. Ashton moved aside the blanket leaning down and brushing his lips against the blondes before giving him a proper kiss. Luke melted against him wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Ashton mumbled before drawing him into another kiss.

Fact of the matter is that Valentie's should get kisses.


End file.
